


【盾冬】给你一个约会

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Summary: 校园AUAlpha史蒂夫x Beta巴基双向暗恋的小甜饼微量锤基，基巴闺蜜组
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“伙计们，我觉得我们应该给史蒂夫找个女朋友。”  
巴基犹豫了很久，最终还是在聚会上对朋友们说出了这句话，他话音刚落，娜塔莎等人就像约好了一样，手中的动作微微一滞，然后纷纷偏过头看向巴基。  
“呃，或者男朋友？总之是个甜美omega就好。”  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，一双大眼睛无辜的望着神色怪异的众人。托尼的手中还拿着芝士汉堡，此刻吃也不是不吃也不是，他伸出食指在脑袋边绕了两圈，一脸怀疑的问道：“sorry，我没听错吗？你要给史蒂夫找个对象？”  
巴基点了点头，尽量让自己看起来很自然：“是啊，有什么问题吗？”  
离巴基最近的娜塔莎一脸担忧的问道：“怎么了亲爱的，你和史蒂夫吵架了吗？”  
“什么？”巴基一头雾水的摇了摇头，“不，没有，怎么会这样想？”  
“那你为什么要给史蒂夫找个什么omega？”克林特不解的问道。  
“嘿，嘿！这还用问吗？史蒂夫，这个alpha已经单身二十年了，作为他最好的兄弟我难道不应该为他着想吗？”巴基把提前想好的措辞借口一股脑的都说了出来，“趁着大学里还有这么多甜美可爱的omega，我们得为史蒂夫想想办法啊，他那么优秀，找个人约会不是什么难事的。”  
“噗——”  
索尔刚刚喝进去的酒全都喷了出来，高大的金发alpha此刻就像个落水狗一样懵。  
“哈哈哈，我说什么来着，你们都输了！快点给钱给钱。”巴基还没闹明白到底什么回事，山姆突然爆发出大笑，然而除了他另外几个人脸色都臭的很。  
“wait，wait，你是说，史蒂夫一直是单身？”托尼有些着急的向前倾了倾身子凑近巴基问道，该死的他可是下注最大的！  
“呃……当然了，你们难道看到过他和哪个omega走的很近？”巴基不明所以的追问，“你们背着我和史蒂夫在打赌吗？”  
“诸神在上……我还默默的祝福过你们能白头偕老。”索尔叹了口气，伸手从裤兜里掏出皱皱巴巴的几张美元交给了山姆。  
“oh god，你们居然不是？”克林特郁闷不已的喝了口酒，同样从口袋里掏出几十美元愤愤不平的塞给了山姆。  
“什、什么？”巴基紧张兮兮的站了起来大声解释道，“你们居然以为我和史蒂夫是一对？开什么玩笑，我和史蒂夫从小一起在布鲁克林长大，我们……”  
“你们青梅竹马情比金坚，你从小帮史蒂夫教训那群欺负他的小混混直到他分化成一个强壮高大的alpha，你们还一起搭冷藏车里回家，还一起偷了贝丝太太的樱桃，”托尼面无表情的复述着巴基跟他们说了几百遍的旧事，“天呐，都这样了居然还没在一起？到底是谁出了问题？史蒂夫不行？”  
“错了，”娜塔莎扬了扬下巴，“是莉丝太太。”  
“娜塔莎？”巴基难以置信的看着红发女alpha，“你不会也以为……”   
娜塔莎没说话，只是对山姆：“明天给你。”  
“你们到底对我和史蒂夫有什么误解？”巴基苦恼的抓着头发，“为什么会这样想？太奇怪了！”  
“你们才是太奇怪了吧，天天黏在一起，哪有这样的好兄弟？”克林特不满的抗议着。  
“哪有天天黏在一起？我们俩现在就没有在一起啊！”  
“那是因为史蒂夫今天剧社有排练，”娜塔莎提醒道，“并且排练结束他就会来这里找你一起回寝室。”  
“瞧瞧，他们明明都不住在一个寝室还要一起回去。”克林特酸酸的说。  
“嘿！我们真的只是好朋友而已，天呐，你们都在想些什么事情。”巴基转头看向索尔，“索尔，你和史蒂夫山姆都是橄榄球队的，你们肯定更熟一些，居然也以为我们是一对的吗？”  
“抱歉，但是……你们看起来真的很恩爱，”索尔可怜巴巴的看向山姆，“兄弟我真的应该听你的。”  
巴基对自己这群朋友脑回路感到十分无语，在他眼里自己和史蒂夫的关系明明再正常不过了，毕竟他一直小心翼翼的生怕暴露了自己的那点小心思。  
呃……或许有那么一些亲密过头了？  
“瞧，我说什么来着，虽然他们俩确实gay到没眼看，但确实是纯的不能再纯的兄弟情，”山姆美滋滋的数着钞票，“巴基可经常和女孩子们约会呢。”  
“我还以为他是故意的让史蒂夫吃醋呢，”托尼咬牙切齿的从钱包里掏出一沓美元给了山姆，“我竟然判断失误了，难以置信，巴基，我发誓我从来没见过比你们更像情侣的情侣。”  
“因为我们根本不是情侣，”巴基耸耸肩，“更何况你们都忘记了吗？我是个beta啊！”  
众人摆出一副“所以呢”的表情。  
“嘿巴基，beta和alpha也是可以结婚的。”克林特一努嘴，“只是个善意的提醒。”  
巴基连忙摆手，有些心虚的扯开话题：“算了算了，我们还是说说给史蒂夫安排约会的事情吧。”  
“巴基，你不会不知道史蒂夫已经连续三年都是咱们学校‘最想约会的alpha’排行榜第一名了吧？”娜塔莎用胳膊肘怼了怼巴基，巴基皱了皱眉：“还有这么无聊的排行榜？”  
娜塔莎点了点头：“想和史蒂夫约会的beta、omega们能从酒吧门口排到宿舍楼都不止。”  
托尼不满的哼了两声：“想追我的也不少，可惜我是beta，不然准没那些alpha的事儿。”  
娜塔莎不理托尼，继续说：“所以不是史蒂夫不受欢迎，是他自己把omega们都拒之门外了。”  
“也许他只是不开窍，”巴基耸耸肩，“从前他还是小豆芽的时候，没有任何一个姑娘愿意和他玩，别担心，我会开导开导他的，他一定会开窍的。”  
“对了，那个什么什么排行榜，索尔居然没在上面吗？”山姆问，“还有，我呢？”  
娜塔莎笑着说：“别担心山姆，你也榜上有名，不过索尔嘛，他是‘最想上床的alpha’榜首。”  
索尔不好意思的憨憨一笑，露出了一排洁白的牙，闪瞎了巴基的眼。  
“什么意思嘛……他们是觉得史蒂夫床上功夫不行吗？”巴基下意识的脱口而出，可话刚说出口就后悔了，所有人都用一种鄙夷的眼光看着他，包括山姆。  
“天，我几乎要改变主意了，”山姆翻了个白眼，“如果哪一天你们滚上床了我绝不意外。”  
“我只是……”  
巴基红着脸想要解释，可他话还没说完，只感觉一股冷风吹了进来，他转头看去，酒吧的门被推开了，穿戴的整整齐齐的史蒂夫在门口张望着，巴基不得不承认史蒂夫的穿衣品味真的很糟糕，他看着与酒吧的氛围格格不入，但即便如此也无法掩饰他的英俊。  
巴基看的出了神，他是跑过来的吗？头发上似乎还带着汗水，金灿灿的短发更耀眼了。  
“史蒂夫！这里。”  
巴基还在愣神，娜塔莎已经吹了个口哨招呼史蒂夫落座。  
“刚才的对话不要告诉史蒂夫！”巴基连忙压低声音对众人说道，托尼翻了个白眼，明明是好朋友干嘛搞得神神秘秘的，不知道的还以为他们在帮要跟史蒂夫求婚的巴基出谋划策呢。  
“排练的怎么样？”巴基问道，史蒂夫点点头，摘下围巾，坐在了巴基的身边说道：“还不错，下个月初就要正式公演了。”  
身为beta，巴基对信息素的味道并不敏感，甚至经常忽略掉，但他总是能精准捕捉到史蒂夫的信息素味道，虽然很淡，但是巴基最熟悉不过了，那是一种非常清爽的香根草味道，还有一些些的酸涩，好像是李子的味道，巴基喜欢吃李子，更喜欢嗅史蒂夫的味道。  
“这么快？太棒了，放心，到时候我们都会去的。”巴基望着史蒂夫，眼里都盈满了笑意，史蒂夫则是习以为常的伸出手揉了揉巴基棕色蓬松的头发说道：“我会给你们留个好位置的。”  
众人东拉西扯的聊着，托尼突然想到了什么似的，问道：“诶史蒂夫，我记得和你对戏的那个女主角，叫什么来着……”  
“佩姬，佩姬·卡特，怎么了？”史蒂夫对学校有名的花花公子回答道，“你想和她约会吗？”  
“噢我记得她好像是文学系的系花？”娜塔莎微微一笑，克林特挑了挑眉毛：“你不也是历史系的系花吗？”  
“我记得历史系系花好像还有个外号叫什么，黑寡妇？”山姆调笑道，娜塔莎飞来一记眼刀，又颇为得意的拢了拢头发，别说，她还挺喜欢这个称号的。  
“不不不，我不想约她。”托尼连忙摆手，又神神秘秘的说，“你觉得她怎么样？史蒂夫。”  
“她？佩姬……挺好的。”史蒂夫不知道众人问这个是什么意思，“她是个漂亮的姑娘，排练也很认真。”  
“哇哦，很少能听到史蒂夫夸奖女孩子呢～”山姆不怀好意的瞥了一眼旁边默默不语不知道在想什么的巴基，索尔放下啤酒杯说道：“我好像听洛基说过，她成绩非常优秀。”  
索尔那个收养的alpha弟弟洛基，也是巴基的室友，他也是文学系的。  
“她是omega？”克林特问，史蒂夫摇摇头：“她是个beta”  
巴基脑海中浮现出一个棕发姑娘的影子，他去剧社看史蒂夫排练的时候见过佩姬，那的确是一个非常美丽又有气质的姑娘，他们排练的是一部爱情剧，佩姬和史蒂夫分别担任男女主，巴基必须承认，他们看起来很是般配。  
也许应该撮合他们看看，史蒂夫看起来也很欣赏佩姬，巴基默默地想，等到他们约会成功，娜塔莎他们就不会再怀疑他和史蒂夫的关系了，这样对大家都好，巴基想着，心里却是难以忽视的隐隐失落。  
好吧，巴基承认，他已经暗恋自己青梅竹马的alpha好友很多年了，上大学这么久了，史蒂夫整天不是在剧社、橄榄球队就是和自己待在一起，还从未谈过恋爱，他不想耽误了史蒂夫，所以想要给他安排个约会什么的，但是今晚听到托尼娜塔莎他们的话巴基才意识到他们从前是不是亲密的过头了，如果这些误解被史蒂夫知道了一定会对他造成困扰，甚至反感……巴基想都不敢想，看来更要抓紧时间给他介绍对象了。  
至于自己的心思，那并不重要。  
等到他们准备回宿舍的时候已经十一点多了，冬天的纽约还是很冷，巴基只穿了单薄的外套，而此刻外面却又偏偏下起了雪。  
巴基站在酒吧门口，呵出一口气，与冷空气交织，腾起一阵白雾，裹挟着雪花，巴基心情颇好的勾起嘴角，虽然很冷，但是他还是挺喜欢雪景的。昏黄的路灯下，雪花纷纷扬扬的飘洒在巴基身上，他眯起眼睛跺着脚看了一会儿，有些雪花飘到了他的脸颊上、肩膀上，很快又化了。  
“怎么穿这么少？”后出来的史蒂夫的语气里略带责备，他熟练的把自己的围巾摘下来套在巴基脖子上，又脱下自己的厚外套不由分说的给巴基穿上，在往常也许巴基会欣然接受，但是经过今晚，想起朋友们的话，他想他或许需要和史蒂夫保持一些距离。  
巴基把外套塞回史蒂夫怀里，迈开步子就朝宿舍走去。  
“怎么了，巴基？”史蒂夫追上他的脚步，问道，“是喝多了难受吗？”  
巴基冲他安慰性的笑了笑，摇摇头说：“没事，我不冷，你穿着吧。”  
两个人踩着雪花漫步在路上，史蒂夫问：“今天托尼他们为什么问起佩姬了，还问我觉得她怎么样，你们之前都聊了些什么？”  
“你很在意她嘛……”巴基小声嘟囔了一句，史蒂夫没听清，他问道：“什么？”  
巴基摇摇头：“史蒂夫，你喜欢什么样的omega？”  
史蒂夫一愣，一时间不知道怎么回答，巴基连忙补了一句：“或者beta，你喜欢什么样的？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
巴基垂着头，没敢看史蒂夫的表情，但他猜史蒂夫现在一定皱着眉。  
“放轻松，你都单身二十年了，巴基哥哥想给你安排个约会罢了。”巴基酝酿好了情绪才抬起头，他笑着拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，果不其然的看到了史蒂夫微微蹙着的眉头。  
“巴基……我并不需要一个约会。”史蒂夫叹了口气，巴基闻到金发alpha的信息素好像更酸了一些。  
巴基以为是鼻子冻出了错觉，并没有在意，他追问道：“没事的，史蒂夫，长这么大还没见过你对哪个omega多注意过，也不知道你的口味，就告诉我嘛，你喜欢什么样的？”  
史蒂夫停下脚步看着身边的巴基，他的鼻尖冻得通红，那双灰绿色的眼睛仍然透亮，倒映出眼前的天空与他，雪花在他的眼睛里徜徉，史蒂夫有那么一瞬间希望自己变成一片雪花，能够被巴基装在眼睛里。  
巴基的嘴唇微微泛红，嘴角微微上翘着，不知道是不是因为太冷的缘故，史蒂夫猜如果他现在吻上去一定还能嗅到残存的酒香。  
但他忍住了。  
他用目光摩挲着巴基的五官，缓缓开口：“我喜欢棕色头发的，宽脸颊，绿色眼睛，” 他顿了顿，又说，“最好是个beta”  
棕发的beta……  
“果然，你喜欢佩姬。”巴基露出一个自以为轻松的微笑，实际上那比哭好看不了多少，  
“我喜欢……等等，谁？佩姬？关佩姬什么事？”  
史蒂夫的心都跳出嗓子眼了，他都做好准备要表白了，谁知道巴基的话题突然拐到了佩姬身上。  
“别担心，都交给我吧，我会帮你追到佩姬的。”  
“不，不巴基，我……”史蒂夫连忙想要阻止，但是巴基却固执的要命：“别害羞啦，答应我，你们应该去约会。”  
一时间，史蒂夫沉默了，暗恋多年的好友就这样固执的把他推向别人，他又委屈又无法言说。史蒂夫直勾勾的看着巴基，然后缓缓开口说：“巴基，你真的希望我和佩姬约会吗？”  
“当然了，佩姬是个好女孩。”  
事实证明巴基的演技糟糕的不行，他吸了吸鼻子，假装那说不清道不明的鼻音是因为寒冷。  
又是好一阵沉默。  
“好，我答应你。”史蒂夫垂下眼睑，“如果是你希望的话。”  
巴基含糊不清的嗯了一声，两个人继续朝着宿舍走去，一路上默默无语，认识十多年了，即使是吵架的时候他们也没有像现在这样尴尬的沉默着。  
最后他们终于走到了巴基的宿舍楼下，巴基率先打破了沉默，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀说到，故作轻松的说道：“回去吧，早点休息，做个好梦。”  
巴基明明笑着，可是史蒂夫看得出来他不开心，但是他不知道是为什么，史蒂夫只是木木的说了句晚安，目送着巴基上楼，就离开了。  
巴基轻手轻脚的回到宿舍，却发现洛基还没睡觉，正倚靠在床边看着一本晦涩难懂的书。  
“oh god，你是和哪个alpha鬼混去了？”洛基放下书嫌弃的用手捂住了鼻子，房间并不算大，所以他能够嗅到巴基身上那股味道，也许身为beta的巴基感觉不到，但同样是alpha的洛基能够察觉出来那绝对是占有欲极强的alpha故意留下的，这样洛基感觉浑身都不舒服。  
“不要跟他再来往了！这个alpha的信息素也太难闻了吧，是从醋里捞出来的吗？”  
巴基没心思和洛基斗嘴，也没注意洛基都说了些什么，他满脑子都是史蒂夫刚刚答应了去和佩姬约会。  
也许是注意到了巴基的心情极为低落，洛基停止了讥讽问道：“小胖子，怎么难过成这样？失恋了？”  
“你认识佩姬·卡特吗？”巴基没头没脑的问了一句，洛基皱着眉想了想说：“嗯哼，见过，怎么了？”  
“她人怎么样？”  
“聪明，能干，漂亮。”洛基简练的评价道，巴基转身从床头拿起了一小瓶香水，那是他能找到的和史蒂夫信息素味道最像的了，他面无表情的在枕边喷了两下，衣服都没脱，抱着史蒂夫还挂在他脖子上的围巾就躺下了。  
“嘿，怎么了，干嘛突然问起她？难道史蒂夫喜欢上她了？哦呵这也难怪，我听说他们俩都在一个剧社，因戏生情？不错嘛，他们看起来还蛮般配的，”洛基冷笑了一声，看着把自己缩成一团的巴基继续说，“你就别在一棵树上吊死了，你都喜欢他多少年了，是根木头也该开窍了，放弃吧，明明喜欢你的alpha啊omega也不少，一个金发大胸男而已，明天我就带你去夜店，哪还没有用钱买不到的快乐呢，我们……”  
“洛基，”巴基从被子里伸出头来，打断了洛基的喋喋不休。  
“嗯？终于肯开口说话了？”  
“你知道索尔连续三年都是‘最想上床的alpha’榜首吗？”  
“what the hell！？”


	2. Chapter 2

树洞发言bot：  
【投稿】暗恋多年的好友突然开始要给我安排约会该怎么办？  
大家好，先说一下背景，我和我的朋友都是男性，大学三年级，我是alpha，他是beta，以下就简称我的好友为B。  
我和B从小一起长大，是那种几乎形影不离的好朋友。小的时候我体弱多病，身高只有五英尺，甚至还没有许多同年纪的女孩子高，脾气还很倔，只有B一个人愿意和我做朋友，在我被一些大孩子欺负的时候他会为我出头，明明他是那种一刻都安静不下来的爱热闹的男孩，却愿意陪我在湖边坐一下午看我画画，还有很多很多，他的好我可以说上一整天，总之我已经喜欢他很多年了，记不清是从什么时候开始的了，虽然一见钟情很俗套，但我想在第一次见到他的时候我就已经开始心动了，虽然那时候我们还没分化。  
说到分化，所有人，包括B在内，都以为我会分化成一个omega，当时比我先分化的B还曾经开玩笑说他会娶我，但谁都没想到我分化成了一个alpha，并且身体也日渐好了起来，后来长的比B还要高一些，我也交到了很多朋友，但对我来说最重要的人还是B  
不好意思，一想起从前的事情就说多了，事情是这样的，就在刚刚，B突然问我喜欢什么样的人，我搪塞不过去就按照他的样貌大概描述了一下（忘了说B非常英俊，颜值我愿意给他打满分），我当时真的很紧张，都做好了要告白的准备，因为我认为我描述的已经很精准了，但是没想到他以为我说的是和我同一个剧社的beta女同学，还硬要给我们安排约会，B说看我单身多年所以要给我找个对象，他总是这样为我着想，可我现在真是对他这份体贴又爱又恨，这些年来虽然B也和不同的omega姑娘们约会不断，但我从来没有像那一刻那样心碎，他竟然就这样大大方方的把我介绍给别人……我真的很难过，可是我又永远都学不会拒绝B，尤其是当他那双眼睛注视着我的时候，我鬼使神差的答应了下来（现在就是后悔，非常后悔），可是在我答应他之后，B又显得很沮丧，虽然他笑了，但是凭我这些年来对他的了解他分明就是很难过，我不明白这到底是怎么回事，去约会不是遂了他的心愿吗？我到底该怎么办T T这么多年来没有勇气去告白，是担心失败以后连以朋友的身份陪在他身边都不行，我真的不能失去他。  
抱歉……乱七八糟的说了很多，请大家帮我想想办法吧。  
评论96  
奶黄包：为啥我蜜汁感觉是双向暗恋呢……

-Falcon-：9102年了还有这么狗血的故事？钓鱼也编的实在点吧。  
S.R.回复-Falcon-：钓鱼是什么意思？

小小李子667：不爆照一律按齐塔瑞人处理。  
S.R.回复小小李子667：看不懂。

最爱吃小熊软糖：啊真是让人猜不透的B啊，我来认真答题，是不是洞主做了什么说了什么让B以为你是喜欢那位女同学的？B作为洞主的好朋友要为你助攻，尽管他心里也是喜欢你的，所以才会有掩饰不住的沮丧？我猜的。

今天桃包结婚了吗：心疼一下洞主，既然那么喜欢还是去告白吧！看洞主描述B是一个非常温柔体贴的人呢，所以退一万步讲就算他对你没感觉也不会和你绝交的吧！更何况我觉得B也是喜欢你的诶。

Crush：B这些年约会不断吗？看起来像个直男。  
S.R.回复Cruhs：是的，虽然是beta但他也很受欢迎，不过约会也只是和姑娘们去吃吃饭看看电影，并没有见他和哪个omega有更进一步，我想他只是爱玩吧。  
Crush回复S.R.：洞主？他这么爱玩都不和你玩，唉，好可怜。  
S.R.回复Crush：……

萌萌酱：童年的故事听起来好甜，展开讲讲？  
S.R.回复萌萌酱：其实没什么好讲的……童年的时候我总是被欺负的那个，在各种小巷子里被打，B会跟我一起打回去。第一次见面的时候我很狼狈，正拿着垃圾桶盖子挨揍，他就是那时从那些混混手里把我救下来，如果没有B我的童年一定会很孤独很难捱，但幸好在我一无所有的时候我还有B。   
萌萌酱回复S.R.：哇洞主出现！你们这也太浪漫了吧，呜呜呜这是什么神仙爱情啊，求你们锁死。  
S.R.回复萌萌酱:锁死是什么意思？

那就听你的吧：beta女同学好无辜啊，既然心有所属还是赶紧推了约会吧，再好好和B沟通一下，既然是从小一起长大的好朋友，没有什么说不开的啦！

NANANANA：怎么那么像我一对朋友。  
S.R.回复NANANANA：？  
NANANANA回复S.R.：？？？  
NANANANA回复S.R.：没人告诉你上网冲浪记得备个小号吗？

布鲁克林有棵树：求你们原地结婚，明摆了B就是那种苦苦暗恋还要故作大方给你安排约会的小天使。

-红星照耀嗨爪-：我在看甜宠文吗？

Winter dumplings：假如B颜值真的那么高，那他会不会是嫌弃你丑啊【狗头保命】  
S.R.回复Winter dumplings：不用假如。我……应该也不差吧。  
Winter dumplings回复S.R.：在吗？康康图。

祖安战士：直接上了他。  
S.R.回复祖安战士：这样不太好吧。

洞幺洞拐：那个S.R.是洞主吧？U1S1，这是我见过最一本正经的树洞和洞主，虽然确实狗血。

拜个早年吧_：有后续了踹我一下  
……  
史蒂夫认真的读着每一条评论，时不时的回复一下。  
其实他并不经常上网，对很多网络用语还一知半解，这个树洞博主是山姆跟他推荐的，说里面有很多有趣的树洞，无聊时可以看看，史蒂夫本来对这些不太感兴趣，他怎么也没想到自己有一天居然会来这里投稿。  
暗恋巴基这件事身边还没人知道，史蒂夫无处倾诉，只好上网寻求帮助，大部分网友插科打诨并没有当真，但还好有少部分网友在帮他认真分析，总算是给史蒂夫提供了一些解决办法的思路。  
等到巴基醒来，他得跟他说清楚。

第二天中午，巴基是被饿醒的。他一睁开眼就看到坐在床边椅子上皱着眉低头摆弄手机的史蒂夫。  
巴基张了张嘴想说话，可是嗓子疼的厉害，史蒂夫连忙放下手机递给他一杯水。  
“呃……史蒂夫，你怎么在这里？”巴基费劲的说出一句话，他的声音很沙哑，头也很疼，本想坐起来，可是浑身都使不上力气。  
“醒了？哪里难受吗？”  
“饿……头疼……”巴基有气无力的看着天花板，肚子还咕咕叫了起来，史蒂夫像是变魔术一样从身后拿出一个保温盒，里面是热腾腾的粥。  
“昨晚冻到了，来喝点粥吧，还好今天是周日，不然又要请假。”  
史蒂夫扶着巴基坐了起来，巴基这才发现自己身上的衣服换成了睡衣，他明明记得昨天晚上他衣服都没脱就直接躺下的。  
“我的衣服……”  
“我帮你换的，你也是，怎么懒到睡觉也不脱衣服。”史蒂夫有些不自然的偏过头去，但是眼尖的巴基还是看到了他微微泛红的耳尖。  
巴基觉得好笑，他捧着粥一边喝一边说：“脸红什么，小时候我们还一起洗澡呢，哪里没有见过？”  
“我可没有像你一样四处乱看。”史蒂夫低下头搓了搓耳朵，“慢点喝，喝完了吃药。”  
巴基问：“对了，周日球队不是要训练吗，你怎么没去？”  
“还不都是因为你，”史蒂夫说着起身把巴基昨天脱下来的脏衣服放进了衣篓里，“洛基跟索尔说你生病了，索尔告诉了我，我就赶回来了。”  
巴基顿时感觉面前的粥突然变味了，他放下勺子，怎么也吃不下去了。昨天晚上朋友们说的话，他现在能稍稍理解了，仅仅因为一场小发烧就翘了训练，哪有这样无微不至的好朋友？可是另一方面他的心里又因为史蒂夫的体贴而甜滋滋的。  
“怎么了？不合胃口吗？”史蒂夫问。  
巴基扁着嘴，一副有些生气的样子：“史蒂夫……我又不是小孩子了，我自己能照顾好自己。”  
“从前这句话我也对你说了很多次，可你哪次听了？发烧、感冒、肺炎，不管什么病你都固执的守在我的床前，”史蒂夫叹了口气坐回了巴基面前，“我们不是一直都这样吗？”  
“话虽如此，但是……你知不知道，娜塔莎和托尼他们居然一直我们俩是一对的啊。”巴基自暴自弃的说道，史蒂夫愣住了，巴基都不敢看那双好看的蓝眼睛，生怕会从里面看到一分一毫的厌恶。  
“巴基……这让你感到困扰了是吗？如果是这样的话，我以后会和你保持距离的。”  
那种熟悉的酸酸的信息素味道又传来了，巴基抬起头，看到了一脸受伤的史蒂夫。   
“不！”巴基连忙摆手解释，“不是这样的，我是……我是怕你会为此困扰。”巴基越说声音越小。  
“我们两个是傻瓜吗，”史蒂夫忍不住笑出了声，他悬着的心终于放下了，他伸出手摸了摸巴基蓬乱的头发：“巴基，我并不在意别人怎么想。”  
“真的吗？”巴基眨巴眨巴眼睛问道，史蒂夫真想告诉他岂止是不在意，他简直想要请那群慧眼如炬的朋友们喝酒。  
“真的。”史蒂夫对他说道，“巴基，你记得我刚分化成alpha的时候吗？”  
巴基终于又笑了出来：“哈哈，我当然记得啦，还真是怀念可以把小史蒂薇直接搂在怀里的时候呢。”  
那时候的史蒂夫瘦瘦小小的，像个营养不良的孩子，羸弱的好像一阵风就能把他吹倒似的，大家以为史蒂夫一定会分化成一个可怜兮兮的omega，巴基都想好了，只要史蒂夫愿意，他一定会娶史蒂夫，可惜啊……谁能想到这小子居然成了一个alpha？  
“我刚分化成alpha的时候，学校里的人都在嘲笑我，看不起我，但谁能想到现在我能比巴基哥哥都要高了呢？”史蒂夫微笑着说，“我从那时候开始就学会了不要去在意别人的看法。”  
巴基就想起了从前的事情，史蒂夫比巴基分化的晚一些，他分化的时候巴基就寸步不离的守着他，生怕哪个不长眼的alpha会过来抢走他的小史蒂薇，莎拉笑着说他简直就像产房外面待产的丈夫。  
一次分化几乎要了小史蒂夫的命，巴基没能闻到omega甜腻的气息，而是一丝淡淡的香根草味道的alpha的气息，好吧，他的小史蒂薇成为alpha了。  
巴基既高兴又难过，高兴的是如果分化成omega，虽然他会竭尽所能的保护史蒂夫，但也避免不了史蒂夫会受到更多混蛋alpha的欺辱，但成为了alpha的就不会有这种顾虑；巴基难过的是他的“童养媳”飞走了。  
相反的是，史蒂夫简直却高兴的要命。  
感谢上帝终于倾听到了他的祈祷，让他成为了一名alpha，平日里总是巴基对他百般照拂，如果成为了omega肯定会更麻烦，他不想成为巴基的拖油瓶，但现在他是一名alpha了，他可以保护他的心上人了。  
然而，当时的上帝只给了他一个alpha的身份，他仍然是那个除了巴基和莎拉谁都看不起的病秧子史蒂夫。  
“瞧瞧，这位五英尺的alpha，哈哈哈。”  
“没想到啊，史蒂夫居然会分化成alpha，我还以为他会变成香扑扑的omega呢！”  
“瞧他那小身板吧，能满足哪个omega？”  
学校里对史蒂夫的议论声不断，但风暴的中心——史蒂夫本人只是背着书包置若罔闻的往前走，但他身后的巴基却气愤的很。  
“操你们的，再敢啰嗦我打掉你们的下巴！”巴基气势汹汹的骂道。  
青春期的男孩子们总是绕不开性，他们大肆的开着黄腔，为首的汤姆冲巴基喊道：“哈哈，巴基，他不会变成你的omega了！还跟着他？等着送屁股吗！啧啧，说不定beta操起来比omega还爽呢！哈哈”  
“你他妈……”  
还不等巴基做出反应，史蒂夫不知道什么时候就走到了汤姆面前，毫无征兆的猛烈出拳就砸到了他的脸上，汤姆直接倒在了地上。  
“操，操你的史蒂夫！”汤姆的鼻子瞬间出了血。  
“我警告你们，不许侮辱巴基！”  
“史蒂夫！”  
巴基被史蒂夫着突然的举动吓了一跳，那是他从未见过的史蒂夫，温和的蓝眼睛变得阴沉，巴基来不及多想，趁着教导主任走了出来，赶紧拉着满脸不爽的史蒂夫跑了。  
他们气喘吁吁的停在了教学楼后面的角落里，巴基看了看史蒂夫已经开始泛红的手，问道：“没事吧？你个傻瓜，怎么突然动起手来了？”  
“他不该那样说你，”史蒂夫又恢复了往常固执却温和的样子，他摇摇头，“我没事。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”巴基大笑着使劲揉了揉史蒂夫略显干枯的金发，“我的小史蒂薇真是厉害了，他们那么说你你都不理，说我你就生气了？”  
“那不一样。”史蒂夫把红肿的手揣进了旧衣兜里，皱着眉就往教室走，巴基心情颇好的跟在他后面，说道：“别听汤姆他们瞎说，一定会有小omega欣赏你的。就冲刚刚你给他那一拳，如果是为了某个omega，她一定会爱上你，我保证。”  
史蒂夫停下了脚步，巴基一个没留神就撞了上去，他们的距离很近，金发的男孩转过身抬起头，看着揉鼻子的巴基问：“我是为了你，你会爱上我吗？”  
巴基自然是没懂史蒂夫的潜台词，他还是没心没肺的笑着说：“我只会担心你的手痛不痛。”  
史蒂夫无奈的看了看他，小声嘟囔了一句：“我不喜欢什么omega。”就气鼓鼓的走回教室了。回忆到此为止，此时卧病在床的巴基乐的不可开支。  
“从前的你还真是固执的要命，”巴基笑着，因为生病而泛红的脸上终于浮现出笑意，史蒂夫喜欢看他笑，他一笑起来，眼角的细纹都铺满了温柔。  
“我那么固执，你为什么还是要和我做朋友？”  
“我本来想把你拐回去当童养媳的，谁知道你小子分化成了alpha。”巴基说着锤了一下史蒂夫厚实的胸膛，“瞧瞧，你现在壮的像头牛，如果让汤姆看见，都不用我打，他的下巴绝对会吃惊的掉下来。”  
“所以，我们都说开了，不再别扭了吧？”  
巴基点点头，又捧起了热粥，他还没吃饱呢。解开心结的巴基心情特别好，果然啊，和史蒂夫还是老样子相处最舒服了，至于别人怎么想，就随他们想去吧，又不是什么坏想法，反正巴基倒是真的很希望自己和史蒂夫是恩恩爱爱的一对，就像托尼他们说的那样。  
“明天晚上有课吗？我们有排练，要不要来看看？”  
“好，我一定去，对了，你和佩姬……”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉，想起树洞发言bot下面的那些评论，于是非常严肃认真的对巴基说道：“巴基，不管你误会了什么，我并不喜欢佩姬。”  
巴基愣了愣：“可你说你喜欢棕色头发，宽脸颊，绿眼睛……”  
“嗯……就当我是随便说说吧。”史蒂夫搪塞道，巴基又说：“那你以后想要谈恋爱了一定要告诉我。”  
史蒂夫抿着嘴唇点了点头：“嗯，一定找你。”  
巴基暗地里长舒了一口气，既然史蒂夫并不需要，那他也就不用操心了，就这样吧，只要史蒂夫不谈恋爱，他就还能黏着史蒂夫。  
巴基正胡思乱想着，史蒂突然夫看向床头，问：“巴基，我都不知道你还用香水。”  
香水，香水？  
巴基心中精灵大作，他连忙放下粥，慌乱的把床头那瓶和史蒂夫信息素味道如出一辙的香水抓在手里，眼神飘忽，嘟嘟囔囔的说；“嗯，还，还好吧，味道挺好的，让我睡的更香。”  
千万不能被史蒂夫发现这瓶香水的味道，太变态了，谁会把和好朋友信息素味道一样的香水放在床头天天用啊！  
史蒂夫并不明白其中缘由，只是有些好奇的问道：“那是什么味道？”  
“不好形容啦，对了洛基去哪里了？”巴基连忙扯开话题，史蒂夫摇摇头：“不清楚，很早就出门了，好像和索尔出去了吧。”  
史蒂夫一直陪着巴基待到了晚上才回去，不知道是不是史蒂夫的信息素有什么神奇的治愈力，巴基觉得自己的病也好的差不多了，第二天下了课他就如约赶去了剧社。  
不是第一次来看排练了，剧社很多人都认识巴基，此时台上正在排练，但不是史蒂夫那一幕，他就悄悄的溜到了幕后找到了史蒂夫。  
“嘿，王子殿下。”巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，在剧中扮演王子的史蒂夫回过头惊喜的看着巴基：“你来了？这么早，还没到我的部分。”  
“我可是跑着来看王子殿下的，当然快。”  
巴基的鬓角还挂着汗珠，脸有些红，像玫瑰的颜色，看的史蒂夫呼吸一窒。  
“傻瓜，跑什么。”  
巴基站了起来，像个坚定的锡兵一样行了个礼：“在王子殿下需要我的时候，士兵要马不停蹄的赶过来！”  
史蒂夫哈哈大笑：“巴基，你真应该来剧社参演。”  
“算了算了，巴基哥哥不抢小史蒂薇的风头，”巴基拉了把凳子坐在他身边，信誓旦旦的说，“我敢说演出结束以后一定又能迷倒很多omega了，噢天呐快停止散发魅力吧史蒂夫。”  
巴基夸张的学着女孩子们尖叫的样子，笑嘻嘻的看着红了脸的史蒂夫，他就喜欢看史蒂夫这幅纯情的样子。  
史蒂夫心想，其实我最想吸引的只有你一个人而已。  
“史蒂夫，该你上场啦！”  
一个带着雀斑的姑娘敲了敲门。  
“好，马上来！”  
“我去下面看着，好好演。”巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，就朝台前走去了，他找了个位置坐下，接下来这一幕是男女主角的对手戏，聚光灯打在佩姬与史蒂夫的身上，虽然还没穿上戏服，但此时的史蒂夫仍然英俊的好像是从故事里走出来的王子本人。  
“嘿，你也是来看彩排的？”  
巴基正看得入迷，身边不知道什么时候多了个黑发青年，好像是个alpha。  
巴基点点头说：“是的，我是史蒂夫的朋友，来看看。”  
“丹尼尔，”青年笑着伸出手，巴基跟他握了握手说：“叫我巴基就好。”  
丹尼尔的目光转到台前，问：“史蒂夫是男主角吧？”  
巴基点了点头。  
“不得不承认，真的很英俊啊，”丹尼尔叹了口气，“和佩姬看起来那么般配。”  
巴基点头表示赞同，却又突然转过头，露出一丝不怀好意的笑，小声说：“你……喜欢佩姬？”  
丹尼尔的脸肉眼可见的红了，一副被戳破心事的样子。  
“我我……”他支支吾吾了半天也没说出个所以然。  
“没事啦，”巴基笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“佩姬那么优秀，喜欢她很正常啊！不过我可以告诉你，史蒂夫对佩姬并没有那方面意思啦，你加油，一定有机会的。”  
“真的吗？”丹尼尔有些怀疑，舞台上的王子对女主角那样诚挚，让人忍不住猜想史蒂夫是不是带了些真情实感。  
“当然啦，他只是演技很好罢了，我是史蒂夫最好的朋友，我还不知道吗？”巴基说着，目光转回舞台上，虽然是彩排，但是史蒂夫也演的非常认真，他将故事中那个正直却略带悲剧色彩的王子演的淋漓尽致，聚光灯下的金发alpha是那样的迷人。  
戏到高潮部分，两个人都不再说话，看得很认真。  
“佩姬真的很美，你看到过她那双眼睛吗？琥珀色的，真的很迷人，”丹尼尔喃喃自语，“多希望她的眼里能有我。”  
巴基突然就愣住了，他有些僵硬的转过头来看着丹尼尔：“你，你刚才说什么？”  
“希、希望她的眼里能有我。”丹尼尔一头雾水的回答道。  
“不是，你说她的眼睛是什么颜色？”  
“琥珀色的啊。”  
“不是绿色？”巴基感觉呼吸变得越来越困难，心砰砰跳的厉害。  
“当然不是，”丹尼尔十分肯定，“你一定没近距离的好好看过她。”  
说话间，排练已经暂时停止，佩姬从舞台上走了下来笑着和丹尼尔打着招呼。  
“嘿，丹尼尔，你怎么来了？”  
“呃，嗨！我只是，想来看看。”丹尼尔显得有些紧张，“啊，这是巴基，我们刚刚认识！”  
“巴基？”佩姬看向巴基，微笑着和他打了个招呼，“我们以前在剧社见过，史蒂夫经常跟我提起你呢。”  
巴基被那双琥珀色的美丽眼睛看着，仿佛被顶了身，他连话都忘记怎么说，舌头打了结，心堵在嗓子眼叫嚣着要跳出来。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫此时也走了下来，他擦了擦额头的汗，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“挺好的，史蒂夫，我，我去个厕所。”   
甚至都没有看史蒂夫一眼，巴基一转身就逃进了厕所，他大口呼吸掠夺着空气，然后有些粗暴的打开水龙头，用冷水洗了把脸，他垂着头，水珠滴答滴答的顺着微长的发梢滴落到盥洗盆里，过了良久，他终于缓缓的抬起了头，洗手间并不算干净的镜子里倒映出他乱蓬蓬的棕色头发、宽脸颊，以及，那双带着迷茫的绿眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

对于其他人来说，期末无疑是最焦头烂额的时候，但是洛基不同，考试对这个文学系的高材生而言不过是小菜一碟，各科的论文和作业他也已经早早完成，在紧张的考试周他总是最悠闲的那个。  
而巴基就不一样了。  
和往年一样，期末的巴基仍然在为作业和复习忙的不眠不休，但有一点很奇怪，今年的巴基脸上一直挂着笑容，似乎写论文是什么美差事，看的洛基毛骨悚然。  
“可以把你脸上恶心兮兮的笑容收一收吗？”  
洛基说，他坐在窗边的椅子上，手里还捧着一本厚的能砌墙的书，手边还放着一杯红茶，巴基一直不明白他为什么在宿舍还穿的那么整整齐齐，优雅的像个来咖啡厅摆拍的模特。  
“啊，有吗？”巴基抬起头有些迷茫的揉了揉自己的脸，随即又把头埋进作业里，不大的桌子上摆着一台电脑，还有各种书籍资料和必不可少的零食，乱得洛基每次都要绕着他的桌子走。  
“有吗？当然有。”洛基推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，巴基觉得戴着眼镜的洛基特别有那种斯文败类的感觉，洛基又问“怎么，你遇到什么好事了？”  
“其实我......”  
巴基还没说完，就传来了敲门的声音，他下意识的就以为是史蒂夫来找他，几乎是从椅子上弹起来，两三步迈了过去打开了门，快到洛基连一个no都没能说出口。  
门外那个金发的alpha还维持着敲门的动作，并不是史蒂夫，是索尔，巴基隐隐有些失望。  
“嗨巴基，洛基在吗？”索尔探头探脑，巴基赶紧让身：“在，快进来吧。”  
“哼，你来这里干什么？”洛基摘下了眼镜，双手抱在胸前，挑眉看着索尔，“被全校公认的‘最想上床的alpha’莅临，还真是让寒舍蓬荜生辉啊。”  
巴基蹑手蹑脚的坐回桌子前，缩着肩膀躲在电脑后面，生怕被洛基的攻击溅射到，并朝索尔投去了一个抱歉的眼神。  
“洛基，那只是一个无聊的排名而已，”索尔一脸无辜，“这几天你为什么一直躲着我？在学校里跟我走在一起让你觉得丢脸吗？”  
洛基冷笑：“呵，我怎么敢？我怕那些omega用眼神把我杀死，还是省省吧奥丁森先生，你不必这样勉强自己和我拉扯在一起，我们又不是亲兄弟。”  
听到这话索尔额头的青筋都爆起来了：“我并没有勉强自己，洛基，你永远是我的兄弟，这无关血缘！”  
洛基此时也站了起来，声音猛然拔高：“哈，兄弟？那你倒是跟我说说，有哪个哥哥会和弟弟做那种事！”  
两个气晕了头的alpha似乎忘记这屋子里还有个无辜的beta，巴基像个鸵鸟一样把头埋得更低了，他感觉自己好像听到了什么不得了的事情。  
索尔似乎是被洛基怼到一时语塞，半晌才迎着洛基挑衅的目光说道：“洛基，那晚……我很抱歉，但是我并不后悔，其实我……”  
“够了！”洛基厉声打断了对面的男人，但是巴基偷偷抬起头看到洛基的耳尖红了。  
“这些话你还是留着和西芙说去吧，我不想听。”  
西芙？巴基一头雾水，西芙是哪个？  
“噢天呐，”索尔抓着头发在不大的宿舍里踱步，“这就是你一直生气的原因？她是个alpha，而且我们当时只是在讨论……”  
“我他妈也是个alpha！”  
空气突然就安静了，巴基伸出手指蹭了蹭鼻尖，他快要被两个剑拔弩张的alpha信息素熏的脑袋都要晕了。  
索尔一向不擅长应付自己这个别扭弟弟，他无奈的叹了口气：“洛基，你明知道你对我是不同的，和任何人都不同，我来这里不是和你吵架的，期末考结束以后我们有一场和比的学校的球赛，希望你能来。”然后他又转向巴基：“史蒂夫也在，巴基你也要来啊。”  
巴基小鸡啄米似的点头，原来他们还记得这屋子里有个人啊。  
“说完了？你可以走了。”  
洛基转过身背对着索尔，一副完全不想和他说话的样子，但是从巴基的角度可以看到洛基的脖子耳朵都红透了，唉，可怜的索尔。  
巴基冲着索尔做了一个ok的手势，小声说：“洛基一定会去的，放心。”  
索尔点了点头，担忧的看了一眼自己的弟弟就离开了。  
“洛基……”巴基试探性的张口。  
“闭嘴，小胖子。”  
噢，看来洛基还在气头上呢，巴基并不计较，他几乎是半撒娇的说到：“洛基，你就当陪我去嘛，求你了。”  
洛基没说话，只是又坐了回去拿起书，面色平静的好像什么都没发生过一样。但是巴基知道，只要给他一个台阶下，洛基就一定会去的，他可是最在意他那个哥哥的了。  
过了许久，洛基才舍得开口，他回到了最开始的那个话题，问道：“你还没告诉我你到底在开心些什么。”  
巴基脸上的笑容更深了，其实他也很想和别人分享一下自己的心事，于是放下作业抬起头说：“洛基，我已经弄清楚了，史蒂夫并不喜欢佩姬，他喜欢的人好像是我诶。”  
巴基傻乎乎的指了指自己，但是洛基并不觉得惊讶，明眼人都看得出这俩人就差一层窗户纸没捅破。  
“哦，终于得偿所愿了？那你还在等什么，还不去找他干个爽？”  
“洛基！”巴基红了脸，“我想再等一等，等到他正式演出那天我会和他告白的！况且我这儿还有好多作业没写呢。”  
巴基说着嘴角又耷拉了下来，唉，其实他也想快点去找史蒂夫啊。  
“让你平时不努力，”洛基恨铁不成钢的瞥了他一眼，“不过你倒是真耐得住性子啊，这时候还有心情写论文。”  
“我得好好想想怎么跟他告白，你说我要不要带一束花过去？”  
“天呐，你敢再土一点嘛？”洛基翻了个白眼，“要我说，只要你本人带上润滑剂去就行了。”  
“说起这个……”巴基并不生气，反而笑眯眯的问道，“你和索尔那个晚上到底做了些什么啊？”  
话音刚落，洛基就像是个被踩到尾巴而炸毛的猫一样愤恨的骂道：“你给我闭嘴！”

后来的日子里巴基一直在忙期末考，史蒂夫更是忙的见不到人，虽然期末考对他来说并不算难事，但是他还有橄榄球比赛和演出，所以能和巴基见面的时间越来越少，巴基倒是不在意，正好他想好好准备一下，给史蒂夫一个惊喜。  
橄榄球比赛前的那天晚上，寝室的门又被敲响了，这回敲门的人是史蒂夫。  
“嘿，史蒂夫，这么晚，你怎么来了？”  
巴基有些吃惊，金发的男孩额头还挂着汗珠，似乎是一路跑着来的。  
“巴基，我、我只是想来见见你……”他喘着粗气说，巴基低下头笑了笑，感觉脸有些发烫，他轻轻抱了一下史蒂夫，就像兄弟之间那种简单的拥抱：“傻瓜，明天还要比赛呢，我会去看你的。”  
“你们为什么不直接去开房？”  
屋子里传来洛基的声音，史蒂夫顿时红了脸，他挠了挠头说：“嗯……巴基，做个好梦，明天见，晚安。”  
“晚安，明天加油。”  
巴基关上门，捂着发烫的脸就傻笑了起来。  
“天哪，就算是热恋期，也没有为了见一面而特意跑过来说晚安的情侣吧？”洛基晃了晃手中的手机，“你们还是现代人吗？”  
笑够了的巴基清了清嗓子说：“首先，我们没有在热恋期，其次，发短信怎么能代替见面呢？”  
洛基十分嫌弃的说：“如果每一对好朋友都像你们这样腻歪，我宁愿再也不社交。”  
和洛基在一起久了，巴基也学会反唇相讥了，他说：“其实我也没见过你和索尔这样奇奇怪怪的兄弟。”   
巴基说着，打开衣柜，挑选着明天要穿的衣服，他拿起一件红色的帽衫，问道：“我明天穿这个怎么样？”  
洛基恶狠狠的剜了他一眼：“难看死了。”  
巴基把衣服扔在床上，叉着腰看着自己一柜子乱七八糟的衣服也有些头痛：“我突然开始羡慕你那都是西装风衣之类的衣柜了。”  
“去看个球赛而已，随便穿穿就好。”洛基说，“谁会穿一身西装去看比赛？球队的经纪人吗？”  
“啊洛基，你快帮我挑挑，明天该穿什么好？”  
“你是第一次约会吗？”洛基走到他身边，看了看他的衣柜，表情中掺杂了嫌弃与难以置信，他伸出两根手指夹起一个水绿色的衣角，“这都是些什么鬼……但凡你平时能穿的走心一点，史蒂夫早就跟你滚上床了。”  
巴基赶紧把那件水绿色的衬衣塞进了柜子最底层：“有那么夸张吗？好吧好吧，那下次你陪我去买衣服吧，他正式表演的时候我一定得穿的风风光光的。”  
“矜持一点吧巴恩斯。”  
洛基一阵挑挑拣拣，最后还是选了一条修身低腰的黑色牛仔裤和一件白衬衫，又大方的借给他一件针织外套和围巾，折腾到很晚两人才睡觉，洛基说他们俩就像第一次约会的小妞。  
第二天清早，巴基看到全副武装的洛基时惊的皮带都忘记怎么系了，他上下打量了一下穿着长款黑色风衣，带着墨镜口罩和帽子的男人，狐疑的问道：“你在干什么啊洛基，穿成这样还以为你是哪个橄榄球明星呢。”  
“闭嘴，小胖子，”洛基闷闷的声音从口罩下面传来，随即他轻轻把墨镜向下拨了拨，打量着巴基的双腿，牛仔裤衬得他的腿修长且细，“哇哦，不叫你小胖子了，哼，还是挺好看的，不愧是我的穿搭。”  
“你真的要这样出门吗？”巴基伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，“今天阴天，你还看得见吗？”  
“别废话了，走吧。”  
磨磨蹭蹭的终于到了比赛场地的接待室，洛基还是被索尔一眼就认了出来，原因很简单，没人会穿成这样还一路鬼鬼祟祟东躲西藏的来看比赛。  
索尔拽走了洛基说着什么，巴基则在四处寻找着史蒂夫的身影，可惜的是史蒂夫没有看到，反倒是撞上了要和史蒂夫他们比赛的那队人马。  
“呃抱歉，”  
巴基转身就想离开，他皱了皱眉，这队人都是alpha，一点也不懂得收敛自己的信息素，浓的连他这个beta都有些受不了了，史蒂夫从来不会这样，他总是小心翼翼收敛起自己的信息素生怕影响到别人的，虽然巴基恨不得溺死在他的信息素里。  
“巴基？”  
突然间，一只强有力的手突然抓住了巴基的手臂，巴基有些错愕的回过头，看到了一张有些熟悉的面孔。  
“汤姆……是你？  
巴基有些惊讶，没想到和史蒂夫他们比赛的是汤姆这支球队，虽然对总是欺负史蒂夫的汤姆没什么好印象，但好歹是曾经的同学，巴基还是冲他礼貌的笑了笑。  
“真的是你啊，巴基，没想到在这里遇到你了。”男人走上前来给了巴基一个拥抱，对同伴们说，“没事，你们先回去吧，我和老朋友叙叙旧。”  
巴基被扑面而来的陌生alpha信息素熏的头昏脑涨，他根本懒得去分辨到底是什么味道的，此刻只庆幸自己是个beta。从前的汤姆就是孩子们中最壮的那个，过了这些年他依然如此，甚至比巴基高上许多，这让巴基感到压迫。  
“巴基，你来看比赛？”  
汤姆又使劲拍了拍巴基的肩膀才舍得松手，他上下打量了一下巴基，目光落在了他的腿上，眼里有些戏谑，巴基突然就后悔穿这条牛仔裤出来了，谁知道会遇到汤姆。  
“是，是啊。”巴基不安的挠了挠头发，十分想要走掉，但是这个汤姆就像一堵墙一样挡在他面前。  
“一个人吗？”  
巴基摇头：“我和……”他一边说一边四处寻找着，该死的洛基去哪里了，也不来帮他解围，有了哥哥就忘了朋友。  
“不会是和史蒂夫吧？哈哈哈，”汤姆爆发出大笑，那是巴基熟悉的恶心笑声，“这么多年了你还和他混在一起？不会吧，他在哪呢？”  
汤姆朝后面看去，指着一个金发小个子陌生人的背影说：“是他吗？我去打个招呼。”  
巴基连忙拽住了汤姆：“不，你在胡闹什么汤姆，那个不是史蒂夫。”  
汤姆直接伸出胳膊熟络的搂着巴基，巴基有些不耐烦的挣脱开，对汤姆说：“汤姆，我们都不是小孩子了，不要再嘲笑史蒂夫了。”  
他并不想和他吵架，今天的主角是史蒂夫，他不愿多生事端。  
“你还在维护他？”汤姆突然收紧了手臂，信息素的味道更浓了，“他到底有什么好？一个小豆芽菜，难道你真的让他操了吗？他能满足你吗？”  
汤姆说着伸出手捏了捏巴基的屁股，还顶了顶胯，巴基被恶心的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，暴怒的他直接摁着汤姆的衣领将他狠狠撞在了墙上。  
“你他妈到底在干什么？操你的，汤姆，我告诉你，不要再说他的不好，他就算再矮再瘦也比你强一百倍！我不想和你打架，你最好收敛一点！”巴基咬牙切齿的说道。  
谁知被他摁在墙上的汤姆却笑了，他反手抓住巴基的手臂：“呵呵，詹姆斯，你一点都没变，小时候我就喜欢你这凶巴巴的样子，让人真想狠狠的操一顿啊，那可比那些逆来顺受的omega有趣多了。”  
他说着还吹了个口哨，巴基一阵恶寒，但是想要挣脱却挣脱不开，该死的，汤姆到底是个浑身肌肉的大块头alpha，而巴基又不经常锻炼，力气上根本不是他的对手。  
“你他妈疯了吧汤姆！”巴基瞪大了眼睛，抬起脚就踹上了汤姆的腿，却被汤姆躲了过去，将巴基摁在墙壁上。  
“这里没什么人，巴基，我们可以……”  
巴基的脑中已经酝酿出一连串不重复的脏话，可是突然间，另一个金发alpha像一阵风一样跑了过来，拽着汤姆的衣领将他狠狠扔在了地上，摁着他就打了起来。  
“噢操，史蒂夫？”巴基愣住了，反应过来以后赶紧把史蒂夫拽了起来，“别打了，一会儿还要比赛呢。”  
史蒂夫沉着脸，拳头紧握，眼神看起来很吓人，巴基几乎快忘记暴怒的史蒂夫是什么样子的了。  
“巴基你没事吧？”当史蒂夫看向巴基时，眼神又变得很让人怜惜，史蒂夫满脸自责，“对不起，我来晚了。”  
巴基却笑出了声：“别担心，傻瓜，我没事。”  
他说着拽着还没弄明白怎么回事的汤姆又补了几拳，史蒂夫是队员不能随便动手，他总可以吧！  
“你是……史蒂夫？”汤姆难以置信的看着巴基身后那个跟他相比不遑多让的金发alpha，史蒂夫皱着眉头，一想起刚才这个男人把他的巴基摁在墙上的样子他心中就涌起无法控制的怒火。  
“对！你看清楚了，这是史蒂夫，他可是我们学校橄榄球队的队长，”巴基得意的拍了拍史蒂夫的胸膛说，“我他妈告诉你，我天天史蒂夫上床，他器大活好我满足的不得了，别他妈让我再看见你，滚回家搓屌去吧！”  
说完巴基就拽着史蒂夫离开了。  
“巴、巴基……”  
想起刚刚巴基对汤姆说的话，史蒂夫涨红了脸，眼睛都不知道往哪里放，他抬起头就会看到巴基那双几乎让他沦陷的带着笑意的眼睛，垂着头却又看到巴基那两条纤长的腿在他面前晃来晃去。  
巴基看着红着脸的史蒂夫，突然有了逗逗他的心思，便问：“你刚刚去哪里了？”  
“我被教练叫走说了一些事情，刚回来听索尔说你来了，四处都找不到你，最后才看到汤姆在欺负你。”  
“噢，这样啊，”巴基若有所思的点了点头，“你知道我为什么跟汤姆说那些话吗？”  
“为什么？”  
巴基坏笑着说：“他居然说他从小就喜欢我，还想上我，说史蒂夫你肯定满足不了我，真不知道他到底在想什么。”  
他打量着史蒂夫的神色，果然史蒂夫的脸色都有些泛白了，似乎在后怕自己如果去晚了会怎样。信息素的味道又变酸了，他的心思还真是格外的好猜呢，巴基想。  
“这个混蛋……”史蒂夫几乎是从牙缝里挤出来这几个字，巴基笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“没事，我可没吃亏，一会儿球场上好好教训教训他，我看着呢！”

没有人能承受住史蒂夫·罗杰斯的怒火。那场比赛没有什么悬念的赢了，对史蒂夫这队来说几乎轻松的不可思议，球队的成员们都惊叹于他们队长突如其来的攻击性和爆发力，汤姆所在的那支球队被打的落花流水   
最后汤姆带着他的队员们灰溜溜的离开了，而史蒂夫这支球队则在酒吧里开了一场庆功party  
史蒂夫不爱喝酒，因为他总是喝不醉，巴基却早已喝的醉醺醺的窝在他肩膀上，还在和一个个不死心的队员玩牌，几乎把整支球队都赢了个彻底。  
“不玩了不玩了，詹姆斯你怎么总是赢！”  
“早就告诉你们不要和巴基赌。”史蒂夫无奈的说，从小巴基就擅长这个，坐到赌桌上的巴基简直像幸运女神附体，牌好的不像话。  
“我可没出千，哈哈。”  
醉酒的巴基说起话来含糊不清，显得声音更加软糯，史蒂夫盯着他的下巴出了神，直到巴基口中甜腻的酒气扑到他的颈部才如梦初醒。  
“嘿，傻瓜，你在看什么呢？”  
巴基瞪大了迷茫的眼睛揪着他的头发问，酒吧里灯光很昏暗，看不清巴基的眼神，但却使他的唇线更加清晰，刚喝完酒的嘴唇还很湿润，像极了清晨挂着露珠的玫瑰。  
“巴基，你喝醉了。”  
史蒂夫觉得嗓子很干，他扶着巴基跌坐到酒吧角落的沙发上，烂醉如泥的巴基索性直接趴在他的身上，眯着眼睛哼着什么歌。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫轻轻推了推巴基，但男孩没什么反应，衣服被他折腾的很凌乱，低腰裤将将挂在他的跨部，露出腰部一截洁白细嫩的肌肤，史蒂夫感觉空气里更热了。  
明明他们有过无数次的坦诚相待，但此时此刻，在这个昏暗的酒吧里，史蒂夫却无法控制的被撩拨起了欲望。  
但是压在他身上的男孩还不自知的吧嗒嘴，呼出的热气让史蒂夫动都不敢动，他没醉，但是脑袋却开始晕了，是怀中的男孩过于甜腻的缘故吗？史蒂夫不知道，他此时此刻想的只有一件事，他要告白。  
等不及了，他无法忍受再有汤姆那样的人出现，他想要名正言顺的对那些想要追求巴基的人说“fuck off”，他决定，就在后天表演结束之后，他要告白。  
虽然决定的有些草率，但是这份心意他已经准备了十几年，随时都可以为巴基奉上，史蒂夫想着，轻轻架着巴基的胳膊，又趁机在他耳边蹭了蹭，把他安置到旁边的位子上，又脱下外套盖在了巴基的腰间。  
唉，他的男孩就是这么老实啊，装醉的巴基心里想。  
他当然没喝醉，只是想逗逗史蒂夫罢了，他压在他身上的时候能感觉到史蒂夫浑身的肌肉都僵硬的像一块木头，不知道他在想什么，只是一小会，史蒂夫又老老实实的把他放到了一边。  
不过没关系，等到正式演出的那一天，巴基一定要告白，到时候他一定要光明正大的和史蒂夫拥抱亲吻。  
两个人心中都悄悄的酝酿起了自己的告白计划。

时间过得飞快，转眼就到了正式演出的那一天。  
巴基特意缠着洛基陪自己去买了一身合适的西服，铁灰色的，洛基说很衬他眼睛的颜色，他看不过去巴基那头鸟窝一样的头发，还特意带他修理了一下发型。  
“wow，这是纽约上东区来的小王子吗？”托尼看到他时夸张的说道，山姆吹了个口哨：“巴基，你看上去就像要去求婚。”  
巴基心想其实也差不多吧。  
娜塔莎则十分惊喜：“亲爱的，你今天太英俊了。”  
“谢谢你，nat”巴基不好意思的笑了，他总是笑的很腼腆，那笑容可以让所有女孩子母性泛滥，纵使是黑寡妇娜塔莎也不例外，她伸出手抱了抱巴基，在他耳边小声说：“史蒂夫一定会很惊喜。”  
“嘿，走吧，我的小王子，咱们该去看真正的王子殿下了，”克林特说着看了看手表，“再不去就要晚喽。”  
到达剧院的时候，中间的座位几乎已经座无虚席，但是前排仍然空了几个座位，那个脸上带着雀斑的女孩看到他们便高兴的招呼道：“嘿，是史蒂夫的朋友吧？你们终于来啦，史蒂夫在后台不方便出来，不过他已经在前排给你们留了位置哦。”  
“一二三四，怎么少了一个座位？”山姆数着，女孩有些抱歉的说到：“啊，座位实在不多了，不过那边还有一个，那是史蒂夫给巴基留的。”  
她指了指靠侧边的一个小角落，巴基倒是并不在意，他说：“没关系，我去坐那里吧。”  
几个人纷纷落座，托尼有些怀疑的说：“太蹊跷了，史蒂夫怎么会给巴基留一个视野那么差的座位？”  
“哈哈，说不定那是什么特殊的vip座位？”克林特说。  
娜塔莎则是露出了一抹意味深长的笑容。  
巴基有些紧张的坐在那个偏僻的位置上，他身边的位置都是空的，可见这个角落视角真的很不好，他几乎只能看到舞台的一侧，不过史蒂夫这样安排应该也有他的原因吧，毕竟他是几个朋友中唯一看过好几遍排练的人。  
巴基没有多想，不过多时，表演就正式开始了。  
虽然已经看过很多遍，但他还是看得十分入神，当一身蓝白相间的中世纪王子装扮的史蒂夫走上舞台的时候，巴基瞬间直起了腰板，恨不得能拿个望远镜去看，台下不出所料的传来了很多omega的尖叫声，巴基勾起嘴角有些得意，看吧，他的小史蒂薇就是这样的优秀。  
剧情讲的是一位离经叛道的王子被裹挟在皇权争斗与爱情之间的故事，身为女主角的佩姬在今天也格外的美丽动人，不知道丹尼尔有没有追到佩姬。故事很感人，也颇具悲情色彩，王子最后选择了自尽。虽然对很多桥段都已经熟悉，但是巴基还是被吸引到了故事中，有几处几乎就要落下泪来。  
在接近尾声的时候，王子对公主有一段很长的深情的独白，巴基他在史蒂夫排练时看到过，那段台词巴基十分喜欢，几乎能够背下来了。  
但接下来所发生的的事情是巴基所没有想到的。  
舞台上的王子牵起佩姬的手，他们面对面的凝望着彼此，从巴基的角度只能看到佩姬的背影和史蒂夫的面孔，但突然间，史蒂夫的眼神细微的挪了挪，就那样与巴基的眼神交汇。  
正面的观众只能看到男女主深情对望着，只有巴基这里能够看到，史蒂夫那双蔚蓝澄澈的眼睛望着的人，是他。  
那双眼睛里糅杂了数不清的情愫与爱意，一反史蒂夫平时看向他时收敛着的眼神，巴基在脑海中预演了无数次的告白流程突然就一扫而空了，他和史蒂夫就那样对视着，良久，王子终于开口了。

还记得大峡谷的那个晚上吗  
天地间的月光星辉都装进了你的眼里  
我多希望那就是我灵魂的安息之地  
在你眼里

去吧  
剥去所有象征着荣誉的徽章  
剥去我本拥有的一切  
与你隐姓埋名  
流浪或是漂泊  
纵使我们的余生将不被记在史书里  
这是我心甘情愿付出的代价  
不足挂齿

我来寻找你  
长途跋涉  
踏过诅咒与绝望  
我不能失去你  
一切无关生或死，黑与白  
乃至任务，命令  
我只是不能失去你

将我的坟墓挖的再深些  
再宽些  
请把墓碑压在我的身上  
在我的胸口刻一只斑鸠  
来铭记我因爱而亡

话音落下，王子拿起了他的佩剑，在空中划出一道寒芒，他自刎了。  
巴基愣在原地，他不知道是怎样落幕的，只感觉自己的心好像也随着王子死去了，直到掌声雷动他才恍然惊醒，胡乱的抹了一把脸，才发现脸上都是泪水。  
毫无疑问的，只是一场精彩绝伦的表演，在最后，所有的演员都走上舞台进行了完美的谢幕，台下掌声久久都没有停息，巴基听到了很多因感动而抽噎的声音。  
而正当台上的演员即将下台时，台下突然响起了一个声音。  
“等一下！”  
所有人都愣住了，史蒂夫站在舞台中央，手中还拿着那柄剑，他看到穿着一身西装的巴基直接直接迈步朝他跑来，迫不及待的跳上了舞台。  
“巴基，怎么……”  
他的话都没说完，巴基蛮横的拽着他的衣领就吻了上去。  
啪嗒一声，手中的剑掉在了地板上。  
舞台上下瞬间沸腾。  
尖叫，欢呼，口哨，千万人欢呼着什么，史蒂夫什么都听不见了，他只能感觉到巴基扑在他脸颊上的呼吸，他伸出手拦住巴基的腰，加深了这个突如其来的吻，他已经想这样很久了。  
“holy shit”  
山姆手中的爆米花都洒到了地上。  
“山姆！打赌还是我们赢了！”托尼笑的几乎要背过气去，转过身和娜塔莎、克林特击掌，“我就知道，他们绝对有一腿！绝对的！”  
巴基感觉自己浑身都被幸福和愉悦充盈着，尽管这一切完全不是他当初预想的那样，但都不重要了，他现在只想就这样和史蒂夫吻到地老天荒。  
吻了许久他们才终于舍得分开，舞台上的灯光炫目不已，巴基眯着眼看着史蒂夫的眼睛，他想这辈子是栽在这双眼睛里了，但是又有什么关系呢？他乐在其中。  
上东区的小王子勾起中世纪王子的腰带，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，他凑了过去在他的耳边说：“我们应该去约会。”  
金发的王子笑了笑说：“好。”  
尾声  
“史蒂夫，你是不是故意把我安排坐在那里的？”  
“是的，其实我还准备了很多话想告诉你，没想到你直接冲了上来。”  
“其实我也准备了很多话。可我忍不住了，该死的，都怪你，居然对着我说了那些台词。”  
“你是说你也想在那天告白的吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那我们还真是心有灵犀。”  
“只是没想到我和汤姆说的话居然成真了，我一定是预言家……”  
“早就该成真的了。”  
“punk”  
“jerk”  
【完】


End file.
